


New Dawn

by MidnightContemplations



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I've been gone for so long, If You Squint - Freeform, Set after infinity war, implied Steve/Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightContemplations/pseuds/MidnightContemplations
Summary: As Steve reminisces his imagined future with Bucky before Thanos took him away, he makes a promise.
Kudos: 1





	New Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note:  
> Greetings. 
> 
> I’ve not really been around so… here’s something new.

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_ Steve?  _ GONE! 

Fading. Tumbling. Dust. GONE! 

Ice water fills his lungs. Sinking. Metal. Stars. GONE! 

Steve's eyes opened, tears falling, mouth open as if about to scream. He didn't. Natasha was across from him. He couldn't wake her up. Not now. With…what happened. The Titan, Thanos he called himself. The gauntlet. The rage that had filled him.  _ Steve?  _

Steve's breath caught in his throat. Bucky. 

It would be a lie to say Steve hadn't planned things. Bucky was safe now, he had thought. We can go to the science museum, so Bucky can see all the new tech. They could go to Coney Island. Even go grocery shopping just to see how ridiculous the prices were now. After this fight, he thought, we'll do all that and more. 

One more fight. Buck's las- No! Bucky would be back. He would be back with a smile on his face and an utterance of 'Hey, jerk.'

They didn't know how it happened, crumbling to dust was not possible. It was just something that happened on those strange alien shows Stark used to pick for movie night. 

The news was blaring. Half of the world gone. The Avengers have failed. Failed. They didn't exist to begin with, Stark wasn't a friend. No one had seen him since he had flown onto an alien craft. 

GONE? 

Stark was missing, alone. Just like him, Steve supposed. 

He checked the clock on the wall, 5:18 Am. He wasn't going to sleep again, for sure. 

He got up, standing listlessly. Usually, he would go for a jog, a good, healthy way to begin one's day. But… Wakanda wasn't Brooklyn. Everything was different and there was no T'Challa to help him. No Shuri. Not even their mother remained. This country was grieving its royal family along with half its population. As was the world. 

A breeze wound it way into the room, shifting the woven curtains to let a sliver of light into the darkened room. Steve walked towards the balcony. 

The colors of dawn were beautiful. The merging of red to orange to blue was something that never failed to inspire Steve. Usually, it inspired him to paint. To capture the moment in his sketchbook. However, today it inspired a promise. 

Bucky wasn’t gone. He would come back. 

The rising sun promised that that day would come. 

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note:
> 
> Please comment if you have time! It motivates me so much.


End file.
